brother search
by xxxxXXXXXTyroneXMabelXXXXXxxxx
Summary: lily hopes to face the ultimate test but what she doesn't know is her brother is up to something sinister which may later be her ultimate test
1. new friends

Today was the most horrible day first I'm separated from my mother and twin who's a male second my father moves to Alaska at the last second third I don't know where I am fourth I find myself in a strange town and fifth an elderly panda and 2 rabbits take me in and I don't know them well at least I'm safe from the person who split me from my family I might as well stay here oh my name is lilana petunia delferd my twin is well something that starts with y but I'll remember it because well I forgot it so heh um but I do know his middle name is Alfred delferd our mother's name is Elizabeth petunia delferd (where I got my middle name from) and our dad's name is Brien Alfred delferd (where my brother gets his middle name) a week after I joined the dojo I found out my brother died and I wasn't there to see it I have my mom's cell on my phone it was a blackberry my mom's cell phone was a sprint so it couldn't do the awesome stuff a blackberry could like touch screen yeah my mom was jealous of me because of my phone well due to the sad news I received from my mother I ran to my room well our room technically because yin and yang share the room too and I was learning woofoo which I have been yearning to learn since I was 10 my mom said woofoo was awesome that's because mom used to be woofoo warrior when she was my age brother always wanted to it too but since dad didn't know what "woofoo" was brother was buggin him to teach him well I got my wish I wished that he got his instead of dying I lied there crying when one of the twins came in I would just sit up and stare for a while and then begin crying again when yin came in the next time it was different than an hour ago yin: master yo told me why your so emotional if I lost my brother I would be the same way lily: really? Yin: really lily: thanx for believing in me yin: no problem lily as soon as this was said I watched her exit I didn't feel sad no more I felt happy for the first time since being separated from my brother **meanwhile** **so it's been a month since my rebirth what do ya say I go destroy the town _yes go do that_ thanx you're a life saver this time I'll succeed in getting rid of the woo fools and no one can stop me no one you hear me _yes_ good to put my plan into action I'll start with the section near the dojo I'm leaving now so don't stop me _I won't yuck_ you promise kereo _I promise wait what about the newbie? _Oh yes her she won't be much of a problem _meaning?_ Meaning since she's new to this she won't know what to do so that I can use as an advantage for us to win this and I can rule the world alright it won't be like this anymore no it won't I'm positive muahahahaha and now I'll win for sure sigh I can see me now ruling the world I sure wish my sister was alive then I could tell her how I feel sorry for getting her split up from our family (_little does he know his sister is the woofoo newbie) _I really really wish for her rebirth oh I really want her back meanwhile **lily: I'm having so much fun right now we should do this more often yin : yes we do but I'm training you so you won't be called weak by the villains lily: I know but I feel as if I'm strong on my own yin: well you're not so be quiet lily: huh fine but if we get caught by a villain while were spying I'm sooo not helping you out (Carl walks by yin and lily's hiding spot) Carl: _hmm_ _maybe if I step forward 2 steps nothing will jump out at me _(Carl takes 2 steps forward)**meanwhile those girls little did they know I told every villain about the woofoo newbie which means their little game to train her will fail hahaha so I'll make my move tomorrow that sounds good **

**Uh oh yuck's up to something**


	2. the plot

Today was the most horrible day first I'm separated from my mother and twin who's a male second my father moves to Alaska at the last second third I don't know where I am fourth I find myself in a strange town and fifth an elderly panda and 2 rabbits take me in and I don't know them well at least I'm safe from the person who split me from my family I might as well stay here oh my name is lilana petunia delferd my twin is well something that starts with y but I'll remember it because well I forgot it so heh um but I do know his middle name is Alfred delferd our mother's name is Elizabeth petunia delferd (where I got my middle name from) and our dad's name is Brien Alfred delferd (where my brother gets his middle name) a week after I joined the dojo I found out my brother died and I wasn't there to see it I have my mom's cell on my phone it was a blackberry my mom's cell phone was a sprint so it couldn't do the awesome stuff a blackberry could like touch screen yeah my mom was jealous of me because of my phone well due to the sad news I received from my mother I ran to my room well our room technically because yin and yang share the room too and I was learning woofoo which I have been yearning to learn since I was 10 my mom said woofoo was awesome that's because mom used to be woofoo warrior when she was my age brother always wanted to it too but since dad didn't know what "woofoo" was brother was buggin him to teach him well I got my wish I wished that he got his instead of dying I lied there crying when one of the twins came in I would just sit up and stare for a while and then begin crying again when yin came in the next time it was different than an hour ago yin: master yo told me why your so emotional if I lost my brother I would be the same way lily: really? Yin: really lily: thanx for believing in me yin: no problem lily as soon as this was said I watched her exit I didn't feel sad no more I felt happy for the first time since being separated from my brother **meanwhile** **so it's been a month since my rebirth what do ya say I go destroy the town _yes go do that_ thanx you're a life saver this time I'll succeed in getting rid of the woo fools and no one can stop me no one you hear me _yes_ good to put my plan into action I'll start with the section near the dojo I'm leaving now so don't stop me _I won't yuck_ you promise kereo _I promise wait what about the newbie? _Oh yes her she won't be much of a problem _meaning?_ Meaning since she's new to this she won't know what to do so that I can use as an advantage for us to win this and I can rule the world alright it won't be like this anymore no it won't I'm positive muahahahaha and now I'll win for sure sigh I can see me now ruling the world I sure wish my sister was alive then I could tell her how I feel sorry for getting her split up from our family (_little does he know his sister is the woofoo newbie) _I really really wish for her rebirth oh I really want her back meanwhile **lily: I'm having so much fun right now we should do this more often yin : yes we do but I'm training you so you won't be called weak by the villains lily: I know but I feel as if I'm strong on my own yin: well you're not so be quiet lily: huh fine but if we get caught by a villain while were spying I'm sooo not helping you out (Carl walks by yin and lily's hiding spot) Carl: _hmm_ _maybe if I step forward 2 steps nothing will jump out at me _(Carl takes 2 steps forward)**meanwhile those girls little did they know I told every villain about the woofoo newbie which means their little game to train her will fail hahaha so I'll make my move tomorrow that sounds good **

**Uh oh yuck's up to something**


End file.
